religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Johan August Söderman
Johan August Söderman (Stockholm, 17 juli 1832 – aldaar, 10 februari 1876) was een Zweeds componist, dirigent en hoboïst. Levensloop Söderman was leerling op het zogenoemde pianoinstitut in Stockholm kreeg orkestervaring. Van 1847 tot 1850 studeerde hij harmonieleer en piano aan de Musikaliska akademins läroanstalt wat later de Kungliga Musikhögskolan in Stockholm werd. In 1851 werd hij directeur van de Theatergezelschap in Stockholm. Met een studiebeurs van de acteur Edward Stjernström kon hij in 1856 en 1857 aan het toenmalige conservatorium, nu: Felix Mendelssohnschool voor muziek en theater, in Leipzig contrapunt bij Ernst Friedrich Richter (1808-1879) studeren. In Leipzig werd Söderman ook vertrouwd met de muziek - en de compositietechnieken - van Robert Schumann en vooral van Richard Wagner. Dit belevenis was heel belangrijk voor zijn muzikale ontwikkeling. Hij was van plan, naar het grote voorbeeld nationaal-romantische muziekdrama's te schrijven, maar deze plannen werden niet uitgevoerd. Als hij terugkwam werd hij koorleider en later 2e dirigent van de Opera in Stockholm. In 1869 kreeg hij een verdere studiebeurs en kon opnieuw in Duitsland en Oostenrijk studeren. Van 1871 tot 1875 werkte hij samen met Edvard Grieg voor het magazine Nordiske Musikblade. Als componist heeft hij dramatische ballades met grote uitstraling geschreven, waaronder Tannhäuser, Qvarnruinen en Zwarte ridder. Aan deze werken is de grote bewondering voor Franz Liszt en Richard Wagner het best herkenbaar. Onder de koorballaden werd Wallfahrt nach Kevelaer bijzonder beroemd. Söderman werd beschouwd als de belangrijkste en invloedrijke representant van de Zweedse nationale romantiek. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1855-1868 Konsertuvertyr in F-groot * 1865 Bröllopet på Ulfåsa - Bröllopsmarsch (bruiloftmars) * 1868 Ett Bondbröllop (Het bruiloft), voor mannenkoor en orkest - tekst: Richard Gustafsson *# Bröllopsmarsch *# I kyrkan *# Önskevisa *# I bröllopsgården * 1873 Festpolonäs * Burlesque * Ett svenskt festspel * Karl XV's sorgmarsch * Några timmar på Kronoborg, ouverture * Sjömanslif - intermezzo Werken voor harmonieorkest * Bröllopet på Ulvåsa - Bröllopsmarsch (bruiloftmars) * Svenska Folkvisar och Dancer, voor harmonieorkest Missen en gewijde muziek * 1872 Sju Andeliga Sånger (Zeven geestelijke gezangen), voor gemengd koor *# Jesu Christe care *# Kyrie *# Domine Jesu Christe *# Heilig *# Osanna *# Benedictus *# Agnus Dei *# Virgo gloriosa * 1875 Katolsk Messa (Missa solemnis), voor 4 solisten, gemengd koor en orkest Toneelwerken Operetten Schouwspel * Orleanska jungfrun '', toneelmuziek - tekst: Friedrich von Schiller, «Die Jungfrau von Orleans» * ''Regina von Emmeritz Werken voor koren * 1859-1866 Wallfahrt nach Kevelaer, ballade voor gemengd koor * Jungfrun gick åt lunden, den sköna, voor twee dwarsfluiten, hobo en gemengd koor * O jeg vil hae mig en hjertenskaer, voor mannenkoor - tekst: Claus Pavels Riis * Och Jungfrun gick åt lunden, voor twee dwarsfluiten, hobo en gemengd koor * Och blomstren de dofta, voor gemengd koor * Pojkar och jäntor ta‘n nu i ring, voor gemengd koor * Sex visor i folkton, voor gemengd koor Vocale muziek * 1859 Kunde än en gång jag kyssa, liederencyclus - tekst: Heinrich Heine uit «Drei deutsche Gesänge» * 1870 Kung Heimer och Aslög, voor tenor en piano - tekst: Frans Hedberg * Der arme Peter, liederencyclus - tekst: Heinrich Heine *# Der Hans und die Grete tanzen herum *# In meiner Brust, da sitzt ein Weh *# Der arme Peter wankt vorbei * Die verlassene Mühle, ballade * Heidenröslein, liederencyclus - tekst: Heinrich Heine, uit «Deine weißen Lilienfinger» * I månans skimmer, voor zang en orkest - tekst: E. v. Qvanten * Qvarnruinen, ballade * Tannhäuser, ballade * Zwarte ridder, ballade Bibliografie * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Wolfgang Suppan: Das neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 3. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1988, ISBN 3-923058-04-7 * Wolfgang Suppan: Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 2. eränzte und erweiterte Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Fritz Schulz, 1976 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * Swedish choral music, a selective catalogue, Stockholm: Svensk Musik, 1988, 60 p. * Stig Jacobsson: Svenska Tonsättare Diskografi, Stockholm: Rikskonserter, 1985, 266 p. * Sven G. Winquist: Musik i svenska ljudfilmer 1950-1959, Stockholm: Svensk Musik, 1985, 194 p., ISBN 978-9185470235 * Axel Helmer: August Södermans "Heidenröslein"-Lieder, in: Festschrift für Bruno Grusnick., Neuhausen-Stuttgart 1981. * Torsten Svedfelt: August Söderman : tonsättare att upptacka, Musikrevy. 31 (1976), S. 52-53. * Gösta Morin, Carl-Allan Moberg, Einar Sundström: Sohlmans musiklexikon. 2., revid. och utvidgade uppl., 5 vol., Stockholm : Sohlman, 1975-1979 * Arne Aulin, Herbert Connor: Svensk musik : Från vallåt till Arnljot, Lund: Bonniers, 1974, 544 p. * Jean Marie Londeix: 125 ans de musique pour saxophone, repertoire general des oeuvres et des ouvrages d'enseignement pour le saxophone, Paris: Leduc, 1971 * Gustaf Hilleström: Svenska ledamöter, in: Matrikel 1771-1971 : Kungl. Musikaliska Akademien, Strängnäs: Nordiska Musikförlaget i distribution, 1971, 286 p. * Marc Honneger: Dictionnaire de la musique, Paris: Bordas, 1970-76 * Per Olof Lundahl: Katalog over Svensk Vokalmusik, Stockholm: Swedish Music Information Centre, 1968, 160 p. * Joaquín Pena, Higinio Anglés, Miguel Querol Gavalda: Diccionario de la Música LABOR, Barcelona: Editorial Labor, 1954, 2V, 2318P. * Gunnar Jeanson: ''August Söderman - en svensk tondiktares liv och verk'', Stockholm : Bonnier, 1926, 354 p., Categorie:Zweeds componist Categorie:Zweeds dirigent Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 19e eeuw Categorie:Zweeds hoboïst Categorie:Operettecomponist de:August Söderman en:August Söderman ru:Сёдерман, Август sv:August Söderman